jacksepticeyefandomcom-20200215-history
How Did We Get Here?
How Did We Get Here? is an American comedy and improvisation tour. It is Jack's second tour, the first being Ready Player 3 with the Game Grumps around Europe, and his very first solo tour. The first leg was held for ten days between March and April 2018. The second leg will commence between May and June 2018 and the third leg of the tour will commence in August and finish in September 2018. A European leg will begin near the end of 2018. Background Jack first did his tour during the weekend of 28th - 30th September and 1st October 2017. Beforehand at the time, he said he was just going away for the weekend and returned home to Brighton for four days to record more videos before leaving again for Ready Player 3. He revealed in a later video that the weekend was just a practice run for future touring and wished it to be a personal experience between him on stage and the fans. He requests the audience to keep their phones away and enjoy it through their own eyes, which is why there is not many photos or videos online of it. In a February 2018 vlog titled "How Did We Get Here!?" Jack officially announced the dates and States for the first leg. He also mentioned ending the tour going to PAX East in Boston. Two weeks after PAX East, Jack revealed the second and third leg of his tour in an April vlog. He is also going to Toronto, Ontario, Canada for the first time. After being questioned about whether he will take his tour around Europe, Jack confirmed in a live stream that he will do so by the end of the year. Additional information People who purchase VIP (abbreviation for 'Very Important Person') tickets receive early access to the venues, a signed tour poster by Jack and a Q&A session with Jack prior to the shows. Shows generally start at 20:00 p.m. and finish at 22:00 p.m. Locations States Jack visited in September/October 2017: *Chicago, Illinois (28th September) *Minneapolis, Minnesota (30th September) *Milwaukee, Wisconsin (1st October) First leg States Jack visited in March/April 2018: *Dallas, Texas (23rd March) *Austin, Texas (24th March) *Houston, Texas (25th March) *New Orleans, Louisiana (27th March) *Orlando, Florida (29th March) *Atlanta, Georgia (30th March) *Durham, North Carolina (31st March) *Philadelphia, Pennsylvania (2nd April) *Washington, D.C. (3rd April) *Boston, Massachusetts (4th April) Second leg Countries and States Jack is visiting between May and September 2018: *Toronto, Ontario (28th May) *Detroit, Michigan (29th May) *Indianapolis, Indiana (30th May) *St.Louis, Missouri (1st June) *Iowa City, Iowa (2nd June) *Nashville, Tennessee (3rd June) *Lincoln, Nebraska (5th June) *Kansas City, Missouri (6th June) Third leg *Los Angeles, California (23rd August) *Phoenix, Arizona (24th August) *Albuquerque, New Mexico (25th August) *Denver, Colorado (27th August) *Salt Lake City, Utah (28th August) *Boise, Idaho (29th August) *Portland, Oregon (30th August) *Seattle, Washington (3rd September) Trivia *Robin, Jack's editor, made a spelling error twice, showing Houston to be incorrectly spelled as 'Huston.' *Jack revealed in his April Charity Livestream that the reason he is touring America first is because that is where the majority of the audience is. Category:Tours Category:How Did We Get Here?